


In Regards to Love

by Savvy_Angel



Series: In Regards to Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage/Wedding, Viktor and Yuuri as so sweet, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri can pole dance, gold medal, lots of fluff, very (very) mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: When Yuuri finally wins the Gold Medal, all he expects is a kiss...Seems he's forgotten Viktor's earlier promise about their engagement rings.





	1. In Regards to Love Part One: Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited, because this is my first Ao3 account and fan fiction. I'm an aspiring author, and I have always wanted to publish one of my fanfictions. I will be posting more, and I'm so happy that I finally get to post my first real and finished work. I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment and give feedback. Kudos and comments are super appreciated. Happy reading!  
> -Savvy_Angel  
> 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUc9IOTV7C0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUc9IOTV7C0)

     They were here again. The excitement was palpable as Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov opened the doors to the energized, crammed stadium, and floated gracefully into the stands of the rink. The crowd cheered loudly at seeing the duo, and upon hearing the wild shouting, both turned and smiled, waving to the camera. 

“Are you ready Yuuri?” Viktor whispered into the younger man’s ear, smiling. 

“Yes, Viktor,” he replied, his voice firm with determination. This was it. This was his year. He had promised Viktor that he  _ would  _ win gold this year! 

“I promise Viktor, you won’t regret. You’re time has not been a waste. Today, I’ll make you the proudest you’ve ever been!” Yuuri declared with tenacious passion; his eyes sparking with heat and resolve. 

     Viktor met the intense gaze of those eyes. How they sparkled. How they  _ raged. _ Viktor held back a shiver. He knew, that even if Yuuri didn’t win, he would make Viktor proud, no matter what it took. So wrapped up in the ferocity of the moment that he couldn’t even manage a smile, Viktor nodded.

“I know you will,” he replied, eyes narrowing, the usually playful blue darkening to a grave steely gray. He wanted to match Yuuri. For all his devotion. For all his zeal. For all his passion. 

“ Пусть ваша настойчивость перенесет вас. Пусть он поддержит вас. И огненные крылья могут Passion в предоставлении вам рейс. Fly Юри. Fly. ”

     Yuuri nodded, his eyes narrowed and focused, his body relaxed and yet tense, and his eyes. Oh...those furious eyes. The sheer passion, no, lust, they portrayed. The desire, the  _ need,  _ to skate, to fly, and to grab the golden disk of the sun straight from the sky. Yuuri took just a moment from his flaming, consuming ardor, to reflect on Viktor’s words. He smiled. Viktor had been teaching him a little Russian here and there; and he knew enough to translate Viktor’s beautiful words. 

“ _ Let your perseverance carry you. Let it sustain you. And may passion's fiery wings grant you flight. Fly Yuuri. Fly. _ ”

“Я буду. Я буду летать выше, чем когда-либо прежде. Мимо звезд. Мимо луны. И прямо к солнцу!” was his answer. 

“ _ I will. I will fly higher than ever before. Past the stars. Past the moon. And straight to the sun!”   _

     Yuuri was the last to perform. He knew, he would have to shine. He knew, that for this performance, he would have to light himself on fire, and skate until he was soaring. He had practiced with such zeal and devotion, all day, all night, for days and weeks. Skating until he was breathless. Soaring, until he collapsed.  _ There will be no collapse now. Only soaring.  _ Yuuri looked up upon hearing his name called. Casting one last glance at Viktor, he glided onto the ice.

     Now Viktor did shiver. That glance, one could hardly call it that. It was more like a glare. A burning, piercing, smoldering glower, that portrayed a very different side of Yuuri. An exciting and confident man who would shine until the last moment, until he reached his supernova. 

“Now, Katsuki Yuuri is taking the ice. Last year, Yuuri took silver in the grand prix, set a new world record, and lost to Russian counterpart Yuri Plitskey by 0.12 points. Now he’s back with his coach, Viktor Nikiforov, and he says he’s here to win. His theme this season has been flame and flight, a passionate combination which has stunned audiences, judges, and even his coach time and time again. One can only wonder, has he maxed out? Or does Yuuri Katsuki still have more to give us?” 

“You show them Yuuri,” Viktor muttered, eyes glued to the beautiful lithe form that fluidly took his position on the ice. 

“He will be skating to ‘On Love: Eros.’ He says it was the first song he ever skated to with Viktor as his coach, and he’s using it now as a monument and tribute to his teacher. He has even gone so far as to  _ dedicate _ this performance, to Viktor.”

“Now that’s devotion.”

“Indeed it is.”

     The opening measures began, and Yuri started the way he normally would, with a step sequence.

“Now, his plan is a combination of his regular Eros routine, and then Viktor’s routine done to “Stay Close To Me”. He’s taking two very different forms of passion, and attempting to convey them through his skating. Will he deliver?” 

     Now came the serpentine sequence that led to a camel spin.

“His first jump is coming up. He has 2 quads planned in succession. The first will be a Salchow, then a Lutz.”

     All the eyes in the room were trained on this one glorious figure, his feminine red costume swirling around him like flames licking up his legs as he spun. The tension in the air matched just what Yuuri felt inside. A tentious fervor. 

“And he’s nailed both jumps in succession!”

“Incredible!”

     Yuuri didn’t take time to celebrate. At the completion of his first combo, he only set himself more to the task at hand.  _ This is for Viktor. You  _ will not  _ let him down. That gold, belongs to you. And Viktor. Everything you’ve worked for, it all comes down to this moment. I must find the passion to pull this off! I must surprise them all… _ Yuuri thought a moment, and that was all it took. His mind was set. 

“He’s entering the second half, and he has 2 quads planned. A loop, then a toe loop. Then, a triple flip, and a triple axel.”

“It’s amazing the stamina that he displays.”

     Yuuri closed his eyes, melting his body to the music.  _ I am fire. I am passion. I consume all that cross my path. I am  _ devastating.  _ But I am gentle. And I am loving. I am feminine, and desire my lover with me for eternity.  _ Yuuri worked in several quick spins, including a layback spin, which was typically only performed by women. He made his body lose, his form was fluid and gracefully slid to match all that went on in the song; every aspect of it.  Now his quads. 

“He’s done it again! 4 successful quads!”

     Now Yuuri did smile. He would shock them all. He would prove to the world, to Viktor, just how much he had to give. He was a dying star, and this, was his supernova! Gliding around in a mesmerizing and sensual serpentine step sequence, Yuuri had Viktor enthralled. His heart pounded with what he knew was coming next.  _ This is for you Viktor. This is all my love for you, taking over my body, rushing from me, spilling outwards as my arms extend out and our combined passion gives me wings. I am flying Viktor. I am flying, for  _ you. Yuuri jumped. 

“What? He’s gone completely off his plan! Was that a quadruple flip? And he raised both arms? He gets 3 extra execution points! How does he still have the strength?!”

_      It’s not my strength. It’s ours. It’s the feeling that comes over my heart whenever I see Viktor. It’s the feeling that makes me glide like I’m soaring when I skate with him. It’s his love that I soar on.  _ Yuuri span and span, falling, rising, falling, rising; like a bird floating over the warm updrafts. Now his second quad.

“He’s attempting a second quadruple flip!” 

     Everyone’s breath was sharply taken in and held as Yuuri spun off into the air. He was spinning, rotating, landing-

“Oh no! He stumbled! -2 on execution, but he’s right back up and-doing a spin? Now a step sequence?” The announcer’s voice rose and rose.

“It looks like he’s going to still attempt the axel!”

     Indeed he was. Yuuri gracefully flew over the ice, sensually moving his body and arms, letting his body become as fire. Graceful, raging, delicate, agile, dancing, lethal. Now, came his last surprise. He was going to attempt a quadruple axel. It was extremely difficult, due to the fact that the jump was launched from a forward position. This gave an extra half rotation, meaning that the skater would have to make four and a half rotations. It had never been before been done or landed, much less how Yuuri was planning to do it.  _ Alright Yuuri, it’s now or never. Stun them! Leap for the sun, and bring it back to Viktor! _ Narrowing his eyes, Yuuri flung himself into the air again, arms raised as he made one, two, three, four...now! Yuuri landed gracefully, falling into another step sequence and ending with his trademark pose just as Eros reached it’s incredible climax. 

     After the music ended, there was no sound. Only shocked silence, then-

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Yuuri Katsuki has just completed and successfully landed  the first ever quadruple axel in competition!  HE HAS OFFICIALLY MADE HISTORY AS THE FIRST FIGURE SKATER TO EVER DO SO!”

     And the crowd went wildly insane! Thunderous applause shook the stadium, and  Yuuri stood there, arms crossed over his torso, trying to regain his breath. He had even shocked himself. He’d done what?! Made history? Yuuri remained, frozen in place, panting, cheeks flushed, and gazing in wonder at the raging stadium around him. He was taken completely by surprise when suddenly, he crashed to the floor, wrapped in Viktor’s arms. Yuuri fell, and still in a state of awe, began to cry. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted, “You’ve done it! I am so proud of you!” he said, tears filling his eyes as he held the younger man beneath him. 

     Yuuri opened his eyes, which were overflowing with pure emotion, and was ensnared in Viktor’s gaze. They stayed that way, solidified into this one beautiful moment, Viktor tears running freely down his face, holding an astounded and sobbing Yuuri tightly to his chest. They probably would have been content to stay like this forever, but over the loud speaker it was now announced.

“Katsuki Yuuri, has broken the world record for figure skating. His score is 240.68! This brings his collective score to 351.63! The highest record in history! He has officially won first place in the World Grand Prix!” 

     More cheering ensued, and Yuuri cried even harder, fists clenched as a yell tore from his throat. He had done it! He had kept his promise to Viktor! 

“Yes!” he shouted, joy and sheer relief waging war inside him, fighting to escape his body. “Yes!” he screamed, parting from Viktor to slam his fist down on the ice. He had won! He had conquered on this treacherous, tundra battlefield. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said gently, bringing Yuuri back to the present moment. Instantly the younger man’s features softened. 

“O-oh. Yeah Viktor?” Yuuri asked, coming back to himself.

     Viktor smiled. This was what he loved. In zero to sixty, Yuuri Katsuki was fiery, then cool; spicy, then sweet. Just like a pork cutlet bowl. 

“You need to take your place on the the podium,” he answered, still beaming. Then he winked, “Or they just might give that gold to Yurio again,” he teased. 

     Yuuri stared back, beautiful, innocent, amethyst eyes widening at the thought. Then realizing that Viktor was teasing, he smiled, nodded, stood, and made his way to the podium. 

“Congratulations,” commended a judge as the two other medalists were awarded.

     Yuuri nodded, smiling and looking down at the gold in his hands in wonder. He, Yuuri Katsuki, had won! Looking up to find Viktor, he spotted the blue-eyed man, who was still gleaming with pride. Subtly, Viktor gestured for Yuuri to strike a pose. Yuuri nodded and did as directed, remembering that after winning, Viktor always looked graceful and elegant. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, before entering the second half of our program, the pairs skate, we will hear briefly from Viktor Nikiforov!” 

     Yuuri looked up startled as he heard Viktor’s name, and saw the silver-haired man already in his costume and skates. He and Yuuri would be performing together. Yuuri blushed. What was he going to say? Did it even have anything to do with him? Was he announcing his return to the ice? 

     Viktor smiled elegantly as he was handed the microphone, his face portraying both gratitude and excitement.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1HxGY6b5pc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1HxGY6b5pc)

“Today, we have witnessed some of the most beautiful art that will ever be viewed by humankind,” he started, “All of you,” he gestured to the medalists, and skaters in the audience, “have performed excellently. What you have done here today, you should be most proud of. Especially you two. Well done.” He addressed the silver and bronze medalists. “Now,” he said turning to face Yuuri, “Yuuri. You have done today, what no one has ever done before. You will go down in history as the first, and quite possibly, the only skater to ever land a quadruple axel. You have changed the very face of figure skating, setting the bar for all athletes to ever succeed you. You have made me prouder than I have ever been, even of my own accomplishments.” 

    More applause. 

Viktor held up a slim hand for quiet, “The people who leave  here today, will leave changed by what they have seen. They will leave inspired. They will leave, and never be able to forget you. Your performance today, though the record may be broken, though that jump may once again be landed, will never leave us. More importantly, however, is that it will never leave  _ me.  _ Yuuri, you have changed me. You have challenged me. You have taught me. You have surprised me. Your performance today, will forever stay close to me. One year ago, today, I asked you to win me a gold medal. Now I only have one last request. Will you also, stay close to me?” Viktor skated over to Yuuri, and knelt down on one knee. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you be my skating partner forever? Will you allow me to share in all of your triumphs and defeats until the end of time? Will you, Yuuri Katsuki, marry me, Viktor Nikiforov?” 

     The audience now cheered violently, and for a moment, all time for Yuuri slowed down. Before he knew what he was doing, he had flung himself into Viktor’s arms, slipped the gold medal over his neck, and had began crying again.

“Yuuri, my sweet pork cutlet, I’m still waiting for an answer,” Viktor gently prodded.

     Yuuri pulled himself away only for a moment, only to meet Viktor’s eyes, before saying, “Yes! Yes a thousand times! Yes Viktor, yes!” Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri close to him, the smaller man hiding his blushing face in Viktor’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, clinging to him tightly, refusing to let go. In absolute joy, Viktor stood, taking Yuuri in his arms, and spun them round and round and the ice, determined to hold him forever. Both men laughed and smiled, tears freely flowing down their faces in pure bliss. Moving apart slightly, Viktor allowed Yuuri to see his bright smile one moment more, before he closed the gap between them. His full perfect lips caught Yuuri’s bottom one, and he nibbled it a little, causing the sweet Japanese man to blush furiously. Viktor slid about an arm’s length away, keeping the kiss fairly chaste, and extended one slender arm towards Yuuri.

“Лети со мной, любовь моя.”

“ _ Fly  _ with _ me, my love. _ ”

     Yuuri nodded.

“ _ Da,” _ he answered, reaching out to take Viktor’s hand. 

“Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say, this was certainly a surprise. Most had assumed that Coach Nikiforov and Student Katsuki have had more than just a friendly relationship for a while now, however, I can’t say I was expecting a marriage proposal on the ice! Regardless,” the man cleared his throat, trying to regain his professionalism, “Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have taken the ice and appear to be starting their couple’s skate. They will be skating to,  _ Clair de Lune,  _ by Claude DeBussy. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_aWu1E6X0M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_aWu1E6X0M)

“I must say, Viktor planned this well. This piece is just beautiful for the two of them. It’s as if their love has been composed, just for them,” the man announced, his voice quieting. 

     The audience was enraptured as the two men began to skate, the entire mass was holding it’s breath, not daring to make a sound, not daring to interrupt, the pure moment of beautiful love unfolding between the two friends. The two lovers. 

     As the music began to play it’s clear, piercing melody, the pair slid away from each other, growing distanced. As his arms, flowed around him, Yuuri let his whirling mind take him to unknown depths. Yuuri had practiced this a million times with Viktor. He knew the moves inside and out. They held their own meaning for him. The anguish of an unknown and unrequited love. He had loved Viktor ever since he had first seen him, and hidden from his sight, it had grown and grown, into something truly magnificent, like an exquisite flower unfurling its splendor. Now, as the music played, it took new meaning. It sprouted wings, and began to take its flight. Now Viktor loved him; loved him and needed him in a way so pure, that he wanted never to be separated from Yuuri. The pair now began to serpentine towards each other, bodies fluidly telling the story of the rose and the briar. Separated by cruel circumstance, but close and tender in heart. Just barely missing each other, the two flitted agonizingly close, arms reaching, trying to catch the desire just beyond their reach; just like the slender, reaching briar and its precious rose.  _ Don’t leave me Viktor. Don’t let me grow away from you. Pull me close Viktor. Hold me, like something dear to you… _

     Viktor reached, trying to convey all that he had felt the past two years being Yuuri’s teacher.  _ Reaching, reaching, close, closer...breaking apart. Love...that isn’t allowed. That isn’t accepted. That isn’t  _ returned. But now it was! And oh what joy he felt! How his heart bloomed in his chest, just looking at the beautiful form across from him, telling his own side of the story as the flourishing, yet forsaken and lonely rose. Now the song began to swell gently, the music rising inside his body, granting him wings to soar. To soar above the gap between them, to finally reach the rose.  _ His  _ rose. 

     Viktor leapt, with a stunning degree of passion as he seemingly flew towards Yuuri, reaching for him, needing him. And Yuuri accepted. Dancing delicately towards Viktor, spinning, allowing his velvet petals to unfold to reach for his briar. His tame and loving, ensnaring briar. Finally, at the building crescendo, the two met, entwining, rapturously taking hold of one another and refusing to ever part. Such powerful emotions bloomed between them, as delicate as the ice they skated on, and not one move was made to shatter the enchanting moment.

     As the song reached its elegant climax, Viktor took Yuuri into his arms, and spun him, the other man’s body becoming almost parallel with the ice in a move known as, the death spiral. Slowly rising back up, Yuuri strained to rejoin his lover, never wanting to be parted again. As he rose off the ice, Viktor’s supporting, gentle arms encased him, as the piano played its last lilting, captivating  melody. The last notes rang through the air, resolving all the conflict and despair the briar and rose had faced in trying to reach each other. Now the beautiful chord entangled them together, bringing them into glorious harmony, as Viktor held Yuuri, and Yuuri, held him. Finally, the ringing notes faded, and all was silent. No one else existed in this moment; only the beauty blossoming between them. 

     Tears once again rolled freely down Yuuri’s face, his heart calling to Viktor’s and telling him all the words Yuuri could never speak. If only this moment would last. Finally, however, the audience seemed to regain their breath, and with it, the most heart-felt, and touched applause ever given ensued. Many hearts were overflowing, including Viktor’s, whose crystal blue eyes looked faceted, just like a gem. 

     When both skaters had finally regained their breath, and come back to themselves, they embraced warmly. While Viktor playfully, but gently instigated another kiss. Yuuri felt his face grow warm as the tall Russian teased and taunted. Pulling away, he gazed at Viktor, trying to convey his slight sense of embarrassment, and wish for this to continue later; out of the view of prying eyes. Viktor smiled, understanding the shy man’s blushing and embarrassment. He leaned close to his ear and whispered, 

“Kore wa, agapedesu. Jun'ai. Michi no ai. Mujōken no ai. Fumetsu no ai. Sore wa anata no tame no monodesu. Watashi no yūri

“ _ This is agape. Pure love. Unconditional love. Uncalculated love. Undying love. And it’s all for you.  _ My  _ Yuuri.”  _

     Overcome with love for the wonderful man standing before him, Yuuri rose onto his toe picks so he could reach Viktor, and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“I-I love you Viktor. I love you s-so so much,” again he lowered his face into Viktor’s neck, and overwhelmed, stayed there, unable to express such unspeakably strong feelings.

“In Russia Yuuri, we don’t say I love you. Instead, we say, ‘My life was incomplete without you, and I am grateful that I have finally found my completing piece,’” he whispered softly to the younger man.

“O-oh,” Yuuri stammered, feeling foolish and yet very...cherished. The way Viktor spoke to him, looked at him, all conveyed a sense, a depth of feeling beyond love. Beyond expression. 

“But just for the record,” Viktor was smiling broadly now, “I love you too.”


	2. Intermission

Intermission  
Author’s note: The next chapter will (hopefully) also be beautiful, as it will be a description of Yuuri and Viktor’s wedding. More fluff ensues. Eventually, I may go back and add in the rest of the competition for suspense, what do you think? Opinions are welcome. Upcoming is Part Two of “In Regards To Love.” I thought it should be mentioned that the next chapter is titled “Eros”, which in “Yuri!!! On Ice” is referred to by Viktor himself as ‘sexual love’. Nothing too serious goes on. However, there will be more mature content ahead, involving a slightly (not so slightly) intoxicated Yuuri. :)


	3. In Regards to Love Part Two: Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri Katsuki gets intoxicated. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you all so much for the kudos and positive feed back. I was so scared that no one would like it. Thank you everyone that left kudos so much! Thank you also for the kind comments! I was gonna post this tomorrow, but I just can't wait. :D Enjoy, and happy reading!  
> -Savvy_Angel

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUc9IOTV7C0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUc9IOTV7C0)

     Cheerful sunlight flitted through a crack in the curtains, flying like a dove, spreading its wings and light around the room, painting it with color. Yuuri lazily cracked one eye open, and smiled. Next to him, lay Viktor. His platinum blonde hair falling innocently across his face, his full lips parted at the very center, and his breathing was deep and gentle. Yuuri found himself soothed by the quiet rising and falling of Viktor’s chest. Smile widening, Yuuri scrunched his eyes shut tight hoping to prolong the moment, like a child hoping to fall asleep on Christmas; and he cuddled more into Viktor, snuggling into his warm and comforting form. Once Yuuri was situated, it was Viktor’s turn to smile. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the young man. 

“Hmm,” he chuckled, “Asleep again already? Tsk, tsk Yuuri.”

*****************************************************************************************

     When Yuuri awoke with the intention of actually getting out of bed, he was slightly disappointed to see the spot on the bed next to him empty. His sadness was soon forgotten though, as he saw a quickly scrawled note on the bedside table. 

_ Dearest Yuuri, I’ve gone out on some errands. See you when I get home, which will hopefully be soon.  _

_ All my love, Viktor. _

_ P.S. Don’t forget to get ready. :)  _

     Ready? Yuuri’s cloudy, drowsy mind struggled to wrap itself around Viktor’s parting instructions...Ready for what? Practice? No. Yuuri knew what it was, but the thought eluded him like a shadow. Ready to go out? Did they have a date? Yes, that sounded more accurate…

“Oh my gosh!”  Yuuri shouted, finally recalling what today was, “Am I late? I’ve got to get ready! There’s so much to do; where do I start?! I should get in the shower, yes. That would be good. No, I need to eat first, wait, where’s my suit? I never sent it to the dry cleaners! Oh no, now I’ll have to wear the other one that Viktor hates! What do I do??!” 

     Luckily, Yuuri’s good friend, Minako, interceded.

“Woah! Yuuri! You’re a total mess. What’s going on?”

“M-m-m-my-”

“Yes? Spit it out!” She demanded.

     Yuuri threw his hands over his face, cowering away from the terrifying Minako. 

“My wedding! It’s today!”

     Minako’s eyes widened substantially. 

“What?! Oh my gosh! You have to get ready! Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. You get in the shower,” she wrinkled her nose, “You need it. I’m gonna go pick you up some food and take your suit to the cleaners. I’ll call my hairstylist, don’t worry about her, she’s great, and she’ll make you look gorgeous. Is there anything else we need to think about?”

     Yuuri thought a moment.

“I don’t think so. Me and Viktor have gone over every detail, it’s almost like we practiced,” he laughed a little, recalling his and Viktor’s planning sessions. That was a definite advantage to marrying someone who knew how to plan. Viktor had set about planning their wedding the way he would choreograph an ice skating routine. In all honesty, Yuuri found it rather attractive and endearing. 

“Yuuri? Hey! Earth to Yuuri!? Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!”

     The shouting galvanized him to action.

“O-oh yeah!” Yuuri yelled, heart racing as he stood up, began to strip off his clothes  while running towards the shower.

     Minako just smiled and shook her head.

“That boy,” she chuckled. 

*****************************************************************************************

     Three hours later, Yuuri was out of the shower, finished eating, and into the hands of the most talented, and picky, stylist in all of Hasetsu. 

“Alright. I’ve trimmed up your hair, we’ll style it when you have your suit. Hmm...what else can I do to you? Let’s see...we’ve waxed your legs and chest...I gave you my specialty mani-pedi, and I’ve made you smell, and look like walking perfection. Well,” she sighed, “Another job well done.” She smiled. 

     Yuuri, all the while, just sat in the salon chair, blushing and trying to concentrate on forgetting the pain of having his legs waxed. He felt so bare and exposed, and feeling that way, especially around this fiery woman, was making him uncomfortable and shy, to say the least. 

“I’m back!” Minako shouted, holding up a freshly dry-cleaned and pressed suit, “Let’s get you changed, your meeting Viktor at the veranda in 2 hours!”

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed, “It’s two already?” 

“Yeah, so? You’re all ready aren’t you?” 

“I-I...I don’t know…”

     Minako paused, then nodded wisely.

“Ah, I see the problem. You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

     Yuuri looked up from his pacing around the floor at Minako.

“How did you know?” he asked.

Minako shook her head.

“Because, you’re acting the way you do before you compete. Not to mention you’re pacing.” Minako took a deep breath, “Yuuri, are you ever nervous around Viktor?”

    Yuuri thought a moment, then-

“No. No, I’m not. Viktor sets me at ease. He always knows just what to say.”

     Minako smiled.

“Exactly. You are marrying the love of your life, the only man that knows you better than you do, Viktor Nikiforov. You don’t need to be nervous. He loves you, Yuuri. You should be excited.”

“I am!” Yuuri protested, “I just don’t want to mess up…”

“And what does Viktor do when you mess up?” Minako paused a moment before continuing.

“He keeps on loving you and telling you that you're perfect,” Minako answered her own question, “You don’t need to be worried. Viktor’s love for you is very unconditional. Let this moment be like your skating. Lose yourself in the moment. Lose yourself in the passion. Let your love for Viktor, shine through, and I promise, everything will be perfect.”

     Yuuri reflected on this for a moment before nodding. It made sense. This wasn’t a performance, it was a show of his love for Viktor. How did he show love for Viktor? By skating with passion, by losing himself and all his restraints and showing Viktor just how far he was willing to go for him. Yuuri smiled. 

“I can do that. Especially for Viktor.”

     Minako nodded.

“I know you can.” 

*****************************************************************************************

     Viktor nervously paced around his room, stopping to look in the mirror once to check his appearance before beginning his pacing again. In 1 hour and 30 minutes, he would be marrying Yuuri Katsuki. The man he had loved ever since they had skated together at finals 3 years ago. Yuuri had lost, yes, but they had competed together, and watching Yuuri skate for the first time, was enchanting and beautiful. It always was.  _ Now Viktor,  _ he chided himself,  _ you haven’t been nervous in years. What are you doing getting all nervous like a silly schoolgirl? It’s just Yuuri...No...It’s not  _ just  _ Yuuri. It’s amazing, beautiful, wonderful, silly, cute, adorable, sweet Yuuri. Absolutely nothing to worry about. You’re just about to marry the most incredible person you’ve ever met. No big deal.  _

     Viktor jumped and gasped as there was a knock on his door. 

“Viktor?”

     Oh. It was Chris.

“Da? What is it Chris?”

“May I come in?”

“Oh, um, da.”

     The smooth Swiss man fluidly slipped through the opening door and into Viktor’s room. 

_ “ _ Are you all ready?”

“I think so,” Viktor answered.

     Chris chuckled.

“No way, is Viktor, our Viktor Nikiforov, nervous?” smirking slyly, the Swiss man teased. 

“Of course not,” Viktor scoffed, trying to cover his anxiety with indignation, “I haven’t been nervous since you first ever got on the ice.”

“Oh! So you have the nerve to insult my perfectly gorgeous skating?”

“Perfectly gorgeous?” Viktor laughed, “Don’t you remember your first competition? You had us all scared to death. It was like…” Viktor thought, trying to come up with a good analogy, “It was like, the first time Yurio drove.”

     Chris cringed.

“Really? That  _ is  _ bad. My ego. It’s bruised! You’ve wounded me,” the blonde announced melodramatically. 

     Viktor smiled. He knew what Chris was doing, and it was working. His long time friend knew exactly just how to make him grin and relax.

“Now,” Chris said, sidling over to Viktor in a sexy manner, “Why don’t you tell Christophe all about why you’re nervous...Are you getting cold feet? Are you thinking about marrying me instead?” he teased, lopsided grin betraying him. 

“In your wildest dreams Chris. If I know you, you probably want Yuuri.”

     The chocolate blonde had the good grace to look suitably offended. 

“Absolutely not. I wouldn’t dream of taking Yuuri from you. You’d  _ kill  _ me. Or worse, sic Yurio on me.”

     Viktor laughed.

“Oh, I’m much more cruel than that. I’d cut your hair and mangle your eyelashes.”

     Chris’s eyes widened in mock fear.

“Dear Lord Viktor! Not my eyelashes! They’re my best feature!” he pouted, big, fake baby tears welling up in his green eyes. Both men laughed.

“Now, all joking aside, what’s got you worried?”

     Viktor’s beaming grin faded, replaced by doubt and worry. 

“What if- what if I’m not the best one for him? Can I really give him all he needs? Will he be happy with me? Or am I just being selfish and trying to keep him all to myself?”

     Chris sighed.

“Those are some very frightening and serious questions. But think about it this way, Yuuri’s never had anyone else. He’s only ever wanted  _ you.  _ And now, you’ve given him exactly what he’s always wanted. Did you see the look on his face when you got on your knees and proposed? That is the look of dreams coming true. He loves you Viktor. And he needs you in a way he needs no one else. You thinking about his happiness and about being able to provide for him is the most selfless thing you could possibly do when you love someone this much. However, now is not the time. This is a celebration Viktor. You’re about to become the happiest person in the world at this moment. That and there will be vodka afterwards, so is there really all that much to worry about?”

     Viktor thought a moment. Vodka and Yuuri. That did sound like an excellent combination. 

“So, you think he’ll be happy with me?”

     Chris nodded, the green-eyed Swiss beauty looking more serious than he ever had.

“I know he will.” 

*****************************************************************************************

“You ready?”

     Viktor smiled confidently as Chris adjusted his lapels and the rose he wore pinned to his suit. 

“Yeah. I am.”

     It was Chris’s turn to smile.

“There’s our Viktor. Are you excited?”

     Viktor nodded.

“Just think,” Chris said, “He’s yours forever. Yours to skate with. Yours to win with.  Yours to cherish. And every morning, you’ll get to wake up to his smiling sweet face, and all throughout the day, you’ll get to see and love all the adorable and wonderful things he does. 

     Viktor’s smile grew.

“He’s mine to love forever.”

“Exactly...Alright. You’re ready,” Chris smiled and embraced Viktor warmly, happy beyond words for his friend. 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSLSkRP6X3U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSLSkRP6X3U) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yocn7uLU_-w](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yocn7uLU_-w)

     Viktor fidgeted a little, adjusting his cuffs as the music he and Yuuri had picked out began to play.  They had decided that Yuuri would be the “bride” in the aspect that he would walk down the aisle to Viktor. Doing a quick glance around, Viktor made sure everything was perfect. 

     Exquisite traditional Japanese decorations in Yuuri’s favorite colors: cherry blossom pink and clear sky-turquoise, adorned the garden and gazebo. It was early spring, and the while the evening was cool, the crystal clear hot springs surrounding them let off misty steam, warming the air. The spring season was also to be thanked for lengthening the days, providing the small assembling with soft light, that much resembled early dawn. The cherry trees were bright with blossom, and their graceful, long limbs arched elegantly downwards, their tips just barely disturbing the surface of the springs. Swaying in the wind, they looked like brides themselves, dancing gently to the tune of the breeze. 

     A red velvety carpet scattered with white rose petals, and pink cherry blossoms led to the gazebo where Viktor stood. Everything was gorgeous. Accents of gold here and there added to the feeling of a rather noble wedding, and was also symbolic of Yuuri’s latest victory. Roses, lilacs, and a complete assortment of other flowers lay strewn about, adding to the peaceful and zen-like ambiance. The gardens had been carefully prepared, trimmed, pruned and brought to their full potential for the occasion. 

     Simple chairs had been set up below the gazebo so that everyone could watch. To the sides of each group of chairs, two luminous, crystalline hot springs sat, warm water gently tumbling down into them from natural miniature waterfalls. Behind the chairs, lining the doors to the garden, tables stood, filled with all sorts of gifts, delicious foods, and a huge cake. 

     Viktor’s keen blue-grey eyes carefully took all of this in, searching for any flaw. He had painstakingly planned this entire thing, wanting everything to be perfect for his Yuuri, despite the sweet man’s insistence that he didn’t need anything fancy, only Viktor. Caught in the pleasant memory, Viktor’s reverie shattered as whispers and murmurs ran through the crowd. Looking up, Viktor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his gaze fell upon the most stunning creature in all of existence. Yuuri had walked in through the large, ornate oak doors to the garden, and Viktor instantly knew why everyone was whispering. Yuuri looked positively  _ devastating.  _

     His dark black hair was trimmed and swept back, away from his face the way it was when he competed. His glasses had been removed for the day, replaced by contacts which he only wore when he wanted to look good. Viktor had once told him that was silly. He loved Yuuri, with and without glasses. He wore the suit Viktor had purchased for him when they went sightseeing in Barcelona. It was navy blue, complimenting his chocolatey brown eyes. It was tailored, and fit him in all the right places; curving in around his trim waist, adhering to his thin and narrow hips. The white button up looked very official on him, and the collar only served to accent his neck and jawline.  _ He looks delicious, _ was Viktor’s only thought as Yuuri floated down the red carpet to him. 

     Yuuri swept elegantly up the small set of stairs, taking Viktor’s offered hand and smiling. Blushing, he looked at the man before him. Viktor usually wore dress shirts, but this was new. He wore a black dress shirt, with a cobalt tie that matched his eyes. His suit jacket was fitted well, accenting his slender lithe frame. Yuuri looked down for a moment, loving how long Viktor’s legs were and how well his dress slacks showcased that. To top is all off, his hair had also been trimmed, and his bangs were pinned back on one side with a beautiful lapis lazuli pin that Yuuri had bought him. Face unbearably red, Yuuri finally met Viktor’s warm sky blue gaze. And everything stopped. Yuuri’s heart raced and held still at the same time, similar to a caged dove. His mind filled and went blank, he felt everything, but he could think of absolutely nothing. No words, no thoughts. Just Viktor. Viktor and the aweing amount of love he felt for the man before him. 

     Viktor stared back, gazing into the shifting depths of those melting eyes. So exquisite. So fragile, yet determined. So full of life and love. Everything that Viktor needed. Everything his world revolved around. Yuuri. The one who made him smile even on rainy days. The one who made him feel whole even when he felt like something was missing.  His completing piece. Suddenly, Viktor’s world was spinning. He felt light-headed; all the emotion inside him was more than his heart could contain. Eyes widening, he searched for the same feeling in his partner’s eyes. He quickly found it. Smiling now, Viktor took Yuuri’s hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Instantly, he saw the panic recede.

     Yuuri took a deep breath. He wasn’t alone. Viktor felt it too, this overwhelming emotion like the swelling rise of a wave upon the sea. But now he knew he wouldn’t be swept away. Not with Viktor as his anchor. 

     Viktor’s smile widened until he was sure he looked like an absolute idiot. Then he noticed Yuuri’s incredible blush. Leaning close to him, the shorter Japanese man whispered into his ear-

“Viktor, your mouth is gaping open...and...you’re drooling slightly.”

     That brought him back to reality. Viktor snapped out of it, blushing slightly as he closed his mouth with an audible  _ clop! _ Then smiling abashedly, he whispered back-

“Sorry, but you’re so dazzling, my little pork cutlet bowl. You’ve completely swept me away.”

     Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush. He got even redder, if it were possible.

“W-why is that?”

     Viktor smirked.

“Because you look absolutely ravishing,” he answered, rolling his ‘r’ a little, knowing that Yuuri had a kink for his accent.   

     That did the trick. The younger man blushed and pushed his face into Viktor’s chest, hiding his crimson cheeks from the assembled crowd. Viktor smiled, enjoying Yuuri being so close, and Yuuri took a deep breath, loving the smell of Viktor. Soap, roses, ice...his scent, so crisp and clear…

     A quiet, respectful cough brought the pair back to the present.

“Are you ready?” the clergyman asked.

     Viktor beamed.

“Indeed we are,” he answered, then, leaning down his whispered, “Yuuri, as much as I’m enjoying this, I’d like to be able to hear you when you say I do,” he reminded gently.

“O-oh yeah,” he answered, his nervous stammer slipping back into his voice as he parted from Viktor.

     Again the Russian man gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. 

“Alright,” the prestigious man cleared his throat again before beginning, “Viktor Nikiforov, do you, take this man, Yuuri Katsuki, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

     Viktor’s eyes welled with tears. He had dreamed of this moment and now it was actually happening! He was vowing his love the Yuuri of his utopia. 

“I do,” he said firmly.

     Now the clergyman turned to Yuuri.

“And do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take this man, Viktor Nikiforov, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, forever more?”

     Yuuri thought his heart might burst as his lips formed the words he had waited to say ever since Viktor had proposed.

“I do,” he nodded determinedly, looking deep into Viktor’s eyes as a little sob hitched from his chest. 

     The man smiled, wiping away a few of his own tears as he happily told the couple,

“If you have anything to say, you may now.”

     Instantly, both men’s minds went blank. Sensing that this was the case for the both of them, they chuckled. Only one thought resounded.

“Yuuri, I love you, and I swear under heaven, before everyone here, on my very life, that I will love you forever.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked out, crying freely now, “I’ve waited so long for this...I never thought it’d actually happen, but now it is, and I just don’t know what to say, except for, I’m yours, and I always will be. You’re mine, and you always will be. I love you Viktor!” he announced, smiling and crying as he threw his arms around the tall Russian’s neck.

     Grinning, the priest now announced,

“Then it is with great joy and the best of wishes to you both, that I pronounce you husband, and husband, lawfully wedded,” he nodded in an aside to Viktor, “You may kiss your partner.” 

     And everyone cheered, as Viktor did just that. Yuuri blushed, as he and Viktor shared their first ‘real kiss’, he didn’t know that it would feel this amazing. It was incredible, as Viktor’s soft lips moved against his, encouraging Yuuri, speaking to him without any words. Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s velvety tongue ran across his lips, asking for entrance. He gave it without meaning to, and Viktor smirked a little as he explored Yuuri’s mouth, watching with delight at how impossibly red he was getting. Finally, lost in bliss, both pairs of eyelids fluttered closed gently, as they finished their kiss. 

“I love you Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, hands tangled into the Russian’s hair, breathing heavily.

“I love you too, Yuuri,” Viktor said and leaning in, he skillfully stole another kiss. 

****************************************************************************************

     Laughing and dancing ensued, with Yuuri and Viktor leading the way. After the ceremony, the two men had greeted friend after friend, relative after relative, all whom brought gifts and well-wishes. With the formalities taken care of, the party had gone into full force. Cake was sliced, dinner was eaten, and champagne bottles opened. Chatting and laughing filled the late evening air on the verandah. Japanese lanterns hanging from the balcony above illuminated the elegant reception. While wide open screen doors poured light onto the porch, inviting anyone in for a drink and a dance. 

     After a while, everyone gathered inside, hoping for a bit more champagne. They were not disappointed. Gracefully, Yuuri stood, blushing as he tapped his wine glass daintily. All the chatter slowly died down as he cleared his throat. Still blushing, Yuuri extended his hand outwards.

“Viktor,” was all he whispered. But instantly he had the man’s attention.  _ His husband’s  _ attention. Yuuri smiled a little at the thought. 

     For a moment all Viktor did was stare dumbfoundedly back, before breaking into a wide grin and all but running towards Yuuri. Upon reaching him, he delicately took the offered hand, pulling Yuuri into a dance. The crowd clapped and cheered; some, (Chris), whistled and catcalled, chuckling as more sparkling liquid filled their glass. Late into the night they danced and laughed, until finally, it reached midnight. And many guests, still laughing riotously and wonderfully drunk, poured out the door waving and blowing kisses; leaving Yuuri and Viktor almost entirely to themselves.

     As Chris prepared to leave, he grabbed Viktor’s sleeve and pulled him close. 

“Enjoy your night,” he chuckled, “Tell me how it goes,” he murmured, winking slyly at Viktor.

     Viktor smiled and laughed. And even though Chris’s remark had amused him, his laugh was partially due the the excitement he felt coursing through him.  _ Tonight…. _

“Well, we will clean up in the morning, we’re going to bed now. Goodnight boys!” Yuuri’s mom chirped, “You won’t be needing anything, will you?”

“Oh, uh, no, thank you Ms. Katsuki,” Viktor replied smiling sweetly. 

“Oh Viktor,” she chuckled, blushing, “You are married to Yuuri now. You’re my son! Call me Hiroko,” she said grinning.

“Alright,” Viktor said nodding, “Thank you Hiroko. I think Yuuri and I will box up some of the food,” he glanced over his shoulder at Yuuri, “then I think we’ll be going to bed as well.”

“Alrighty,” she answered cheerfully, before turning her back and heading up the stairs. 

     Now Viktor turned back to Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” he said gently, “Are you tired, darling?”

“Uh, for some reason, not really,” he answered, blushing and fidgeting. 

     Viktor grinned.

“Me neither,” he paused just a moment, then, “Did you try any of the champagne?”

“U-uh, yeah, a little bit,” Yuuri answered. 

     Viktor mock frowned.

“Only a little?” he asked, concern furrowing his brow.

“Well, I didn’t want to have too much, because you know...when I have alcohol...I...uh….”

     Now Viktor chuckled.

“Oh yes,” he said with relish, “I do know.”

     Yuuri’s head snapped up, his cheeks flaming. Viktor’s voice was deep and husky sounding. Unbuttoning his coat, Viktor slung his jacket over his shoulder, before seductively advancing towards Yuuri. Once he reached him, he coyly slid behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Yuuri,” he breathed, lips pressed against the other man’s ear, “Will you have a drink with me?” 

“O-oh..u-uh, um, yeah, sure Viktor,” he said, fumbling. 

     Viktor smiled to set him at ease. Yuuri was innocent, but he wasn’t stupid. Viktor knew that his nerves were probably playing a huge role right now, and Viktor was only suggesting alcohol for the purpose of boosting his confidence a little. 

“Alright. Let me grab some champagne.”

     Reaching with one long arm over the table, Viktor snagged 2 wine glasses and a ‘champagne’ bottle. As he poured, he concentrated on combating his smile off his face. Carefully he handed one glass to Yuuri.

“Cheers,” he whispered softly, raising the glass to his lips, while narrowing his eyes to look up through his lashes to carefully watch Yuuri. He hoped this would be enough. 

“Cheers,” Yuuri mumbled, averting his eyes from Viktor’s as he sipped from his glass. 

     Instantly his eyes watered. Man...this was really strong...

*****************************************************************************************

     Viktor watched attentively, taking in the response Yuuri had to his vodka. His cheeks were pink, not their usual cautious and embarrassed blush, but the flush of one who’s drink has brought the blood to their cheeks. His eyes were big and round, his pupils blown wide with intoxication and (hopefully) arousal.  

“V-Viktor,” he stuttered, “can I have some more?” he asked, holding his glass out to the tall Russian man. 

     Viktor smiled broadly. It had worked!

“Of course,” he answered sweetly, refilling Yuuri’s empty glass, “But no more, alright? Too much and you’ll have a hangover. I don’t want that.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said nodding, as if that made sense. He giggled as he sipped again at the vodka and let out a little burp.

“Oh,” Yuuri blushed, “Excuse me.”

“You are excused,” Viktor whispered softly. He watched a moment as Yuuri drank, emptying the glass. He waited as he set it down before asking, “Yuuri, will you dance for me?”

     Yuuri raised an eyebrow, a little confused.

“Dance for you? You mean with you, right Viktor?” he asked, swaying slightly.

“No Yuuri,” Viktor said, still speaking softly, but his voice firm now, “I would like you to dance for me, the way you did at the banquet last season.”

     Yuuri thought a moment, then smiled mischievously. Viktor felt his heart leap.

“Oh,” he said knowingly, nodding and winking at Viktor, “I see now...do you have any music Viktor?” 

“Yes,” Viktor answered, his mouth a little dry and  his eyes glued to Yuuri as he took his phone out his pocket and pressed play on the track he had preset for this moment.  

     Yuuri smirked as he recognized the music. Still swaying, he pushed off of the table which he and Viktor had been leaning on, and sashayed to the maypole that had been set up in the center of the room. 

“Viktor,” he called, “Don’t you want to come a bit closer?”

     Viktor nodded, joining Yuuri in the center of the room. Slowly, Yuuri’s fingers worked the buttons on his suit jacket, pulling and fumbling to increase the suspense.

“Viktor,” he called, appealing to the man in a whiny voice, “Help me with the buttons on my coat...please?”

     He smirked as Viktor’s cheeks lit up and his jaw dropped. 

“Uh...huh…” Viktor mumbled incoherently as he too, slowly undid the buttons, before losing his composure and tearing at them wildly. After he had the coat off, his hands went to Yuuri’s collar, trying to take of the tie, but Yuuri stopped him.

“No no, Viktor,” he chided, smirking at Viktor smugly, “That’s for later,” he whispered heatedly into the Russian’s ear.

     Upon hearing this, Viktor closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping him. He opened them a moment later to see Yuuri fluidly wrapping his body around the pole, eyes closed, body in position, ready to dance. 

“Alright Viktor,” he continued in the same teasing voice, “Restart the music.”

     Viktor did so, and as the opening measures played, Yuuri snapped his head up to look at Viktor, penetrating him with a melting stare. 

“On love,” he announced, swaying and sliding as the music began to pick up, “Eros,” he hissed, drawing out the word seductively. 

     Now the performance started in full. Viktor watched with wide eyes as Yuuri danced around the pole, rolling his hips and body as his hands played, moving up and down his torso. Drawing his hands down from his face, wearing an expression of pure ecstasy, he pressed up against the pole, sliding down it to the floor, then coming back up and taking hold of it to climb up and spin around it. Viktor was breathlessly enthralled, never once removing his eyes from the mesmerizing man before him. His heart skipped a beat, as Yuuri slowly, sensually danced over towards him, hands roaming over his body, touching himself in ways that Viktor wanted to mirror. Finally, upon reaching him, Yuuri slid behind Viktor, removing his tie and slinging it around the Russian’s neck. Smirking, Yuuri pulled him in for a long kiss. It didn’t take long for the kiss the become quick and heated. Yuuri crushed his mouth against Viktor’s their tongues wrapping around each other, sucking and biting, pleasuring each other just through passionate kiss. 

     It wasn’t until he felt Yuuri’s swaying hips press into his that Viktor let out a low, needy moan. Yuuri just smirked. Casting his tie aside, he began to eroctically strip himself of his shirt; only showing Viktor the places he wanted him to see, teasing the older man with just flashes of perfect pale skin. It drove Viktor mad. Next, he hissed as he slid off his belt, dancing his way into Viktor’s lap, torturing and teasing the other as he fingered the button on his trousers. Much to Viktor’s disappointment however, Yuuri didn’t go through with it. He stood up and went back to the pole, swaying around it, climbing up, sliding back down, whirling around. He was just a blur of beautifully sexy skin and muscles while he danced. Viktor whistled appreciatively. 

      Finally, as the song was reaching its end, Yuuri also reached his climax. Passionately, he continued to dance as his trousers fell at last to the ground, and he climbed the pole one last time as the violin played it’s last piercing chord, and the music faded out. Breathing heavily, he struck on final pose, sexily postured up on the pole as at last, the music ended. For a moment, there was only silence then, rustling, as Viktor stood and walked over to him. Taking Yuuri into his arms, he laid him down on one of the tables, straddling him and staring darkly into his eyes. He could tell the intoxication was starting to wear off now as some of Yuuri’s confidence turned to a blush.

“Did I do well, Viktor?” he panted, hoping he had pleased the other man. 

“Yes, Yuuri,” was his only response as he pressed their lips together. 

     Fast and frenzied was their kiss now. Viktor soon forgot Yuuri’s lips, instead favoring to plant kisses all along his jaw and neck, tracing his collarbones and chest. 

“Mmm...you...taste-good, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured as he sucked on Yuuri’s neck.

     Meanwhile, the smaller Japanese man just panted and squirmed, trying to hold back his pants and moans. Viktor just chuckled.

“Don’t hide from me, Yuuri,” he commanded, as his fingers teasing dipped underneath the band of Yuuri’s boxers ever so slightly. 

“Ahhh-nnnggghhh.”

      Suddenly, Yuuri gasped, as he felt teeth nip at the sensitive skin of his neck. Galvanized into action, as if he suddenly remembered what he was doing, he began to tear Viktor’s shirt off of him in a frenzy. 

     Finally, both men were stripped of their shirts, Viktor straddling Yuuri, and both just panting and flushed on top of the table. Taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, Viktor swept Yuuri into his arms bridal style.

“Shall we continue in our bedroom?”

     Blushing furiously, Yuuri nodded. And as Viktor carried him upstairs, he clasped his arms around the man’s neck, sweetly kissing and cuddling into him.

*****************************************************************************************

     Minako yawned.

“Goodmorning Minako,” Yuuri said smiling tiredly as he poured a cup of coffee.

“Morning Yuuri, where’s Viktor?”

“He’s still sleeping. I thought I’d make him breakfast.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet-hey!” Suddenly sidetracked, Minako was all over Yuuri and pulling the collar of his hastily thrown on pj shirt. Smirking now, she asked, “Yuuri, is that a hickey?”

“Ah! What? No!” he cried out in surprise and embarrassment, hurriedly pulling up his collar to hide the dark mark Viktor had left after biting just a little too hard. 

“Yes it is!” a voice called down the stairs.

      Yuuri blushed furiously as Minako totally lost it. 

“Viktor!” he yelled, face blotchy and pinkish-red like a tomato. 

     Gracefully, a grinning, sleepy looking Viktor padded downstairs. 

“I love you,” he said in a teasing tone, conveying an apology for embarrassing the shy man.

     Yuuri shook his head and sighed. And walking over to Viktor, he began to smile. Pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek, he softly answered-

“I love you too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided, if this fic breaks 100 kudos, I will be writing out the wedding night. SO, if you'd like to know in _intricate_ detail, just what goes down, (and yes, it probably will be Yuuri), please feed me kudos, and you will be rewarded!


End file.
